NEW BEGINNING CASUALTY
by covblazebabe
Summary: brand new Casualty fanfic. This episode takes off from Series 24 episode 6 'comfort zone' where Nick Jordan is ready to be released from hospital after his brain surgery. Here's how things COULD have happened. M rated because as always if i do carry on who knows what could happen!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people here's a brand new Casualty fanfic.**_

_**This episode takes off from Series 24 episode 6 'comfort zone' where Nick is ready to be released from hospital after his brain surgery.**_

_**Here's how things COULD have happened. **_

_**New beginning **_

As Nick sat up in bed looking round his private hospital room, he felt annoyed, angry, frustrated but most of all he felt helpless.

Professor Mcfay had successfully removed 98% of the brain tumour; the operation had been a complete success.

The tumour had been imbedded on the left side of his brain, two of the after effects had been weakness on the right hand side and slurred speech.

Nick sat holding and rubbing his right arm staring blankly into space.

"Lunch is served Mr Jordan" Came Mrs Blunder's cheerful voice from across the room.

Nick grunted and looked away, Mrs Blunder was part of the hospitals kitchen staff, she was also always to happy for Nick's liking.

"What is this obsession you people have with joy?" snapped Nick attempting to fold his arms and failing miserably hitting his right arm in anger.

"Give it time" Mrs Blunder said with a smile, placing a try in front of him "we have vegetable soup with real vegetables, very nice, apple pie with real apples and custard, bit fattening, and the toad in the hole in inedible"

Nick flashed her a look "im not hungry" he muttered.

"Oh stick your bottom lip in before a bird shits on it" laughed Mrs Blunder before leaving.

Nick pushed the tray to the side, he had no intensions of eating it "not hungry again Nick?" asked Frances appearing beside him.

"Do I look hungry?" he briskly answered.

"Iv told you time and time again you really are going to have to start treating this illness with some respect" said Frances with her usual smile and calming tone of voice.

"Those stitches make you look cute" she continued in an attempt to cheer him up.

Of course Nick found her comment as funny as a poke in the eye with a sharp stick, all he wanted to do was die, either that or go home, of course going home was his second choice seeing as the ever so caring and resourceful Zoe had messed that up by faking his signature on his consent form.

"There's no problem you and I can't solve if we work together" said Frances.

"How about world hunger and global warming" slurred Nick clearly not in a talking mood, Frances was getting use to this now so it didn't phase her "I want to go home" Nick continued with a near to tears look on his face "Zoe can stay with me"…..

Back In the ED Adam was dealing with a crisis as usual "I need someone down here now….. no not in an hour an hour is not now!… look iv got a patient here who could arrest at any moment…. Hello?... hello?... ahhh" yelled Adam slamming the phone down in anger.  
"Everything ok?" Enquired Zoe  
"Fine" snapped Adam rushing back into resus with a face like a slapped arse.

As usual Lenny, Yuki and May were hanging around reception swinging on chairs and bickering "have you heard about the famous Mr Jordan" started Lenny excitedly  
"Don't start all that again" snapped May clearly annoyed with her colleague.  
"Start what?" Lenny asked leaning back on his chair like a naughty school child.  
"All this Mr Jordan rubbish, the mans not here and he won't be coming back so just drop it"  
Lenny shook his head and frowned before answering "I bet the big man will be back"  
The other two exchanged glances and walked away, none of them had ever met Mr Jordan, but they had all heard the stories.

The notorious Mr Jordan top surgeon, serial cheat a man of many talents, he was one of Lenny's hero's not that he would ever admit that to anyone.  
Even though he had never met the man he still looked up to him, like a teenager looks up to a popstar, he to wanted to be like his idol one day.

"Dr Lyons cubicle 5 please your here to work not stand around daydreaming" bellowed Adams voice from afar.  
Lenny shrugged his shoulders and took in a deep breath as he strolled casually to the requested cubicle.

Upon entering he saw a stumpy middle aged women in worn out clothes "bloody NHS is a decrease" the women yelled.

"What seems to be the problem Mrs er..."  
"Call me Viagra" the woman insisted  
"Viagra?" Repeated Lenny.  
"What are you? a fucking parrot?" The woman laughed before continuing "that's what they call me, because I make it very hard for people"

Lenny rolled his eyes "I quite believe you" he muttered "do you have a medical problem?"

The women smiled.  
"Is there something medically wrong with you?" He repeated.

Again the woman smiled.

"If you do not have a medical problem I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he continued getting frustrated, it wasn't fair he always got lumbered with the time wasters.  
Shrugging his shoulders he walked off back to reception where he overheard Adam and Zoe talking.

"Ready to go home?" said Adam  
"Apparently so, I need some time off to look after him, he doesn't have anyone else" begged Zoe  
Lenny began spinning round in his chair shuffling away as he watched Zoe approach the phone.

"Taxi please... 5'o'clock...St James's... Thanks very much bye "

Lenny smiled to himself, so that's where the great Mr Jordan is he thought jumping to his feet and heading out of the ED, if anyone could get the great man to return to work he was sure he could

Lenny arrived at St James's half an hour later, it didn't take him long to find Mr Jordan's room. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Nick was sat up in bed ripping bits of paper up with his good hand and using his bad hand as a weight, he looked up as Lenny entered the room.

"What" he slurred.

"Mr Jordan! Is it really you" stammered Lenny as if star struck.

Nick narrowed his eyes at him and looked him up and down "im going be sick" he stammered before throwing up all over the floor by the bed.

A concerned Lenny rushed over slipping sending himself head over heels onto Nick's bedside table knocking over a set of 28 standing dominoes.

"Oh my goodness im so sorry" stuttered Lenny trying to stand them back up and slipping again this time falling onto the floor.

Nick sat with a look of disbelief on his face shaking his head "do you have any idea how long that took me you plum!" he wailed.

Lenny scrambled up from the floor slipping and sliding managing to get his balance just in time to see Zoe walk in.

"Lenny? What are you doing here?" she questioned clearly surprised to see him.

"He's knocked my dominoes over!" screamed Nick.

"I thought the poor wee man could do with a visitor" was Lenny's innocent answer to Zoe's question.

"Lenny I think you better go Adam will do his nut" stammered Zoe still in shock, she watched him leave, and walked over to a very unhappy Nick.

"Who in gods name was what?" he questioned.

"Oh that's Lenny he's one of the new F2's" she giggled "maybe F2 with a small F"

Nick shot her a look "he's certainly something with a small F" he snapped.

Zoe smiled, she loved his witty side, it was just one of the many reasons she had fallen in love with him "time to go home" she said with a smile…..

_**Thanks for reading guys, really hope you enjoyed it, please leave a little comment or review if you can.**_

_**Let me know if I should carry on with this one.**_

_**Follow me on twitter**_

_** covblazebabe**_ .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2 people.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Nick was glad to be back in the comfort of his own home, he now had Zoe looking after him much to his disapproval, inside he was still raging, he wanted to rip her to shreds.

He should be in another place far away from here now, not sat crippled on a sofa, struggling to do the simplest of things.

"Right Jordan" said Zoe cheerfully strolling over plonking herself on the floor in front of him "how about a take away for dinner?"

"Whatever" snapped Nick, she was clearly enjoying this "why you kneeling down?"

"I thought id make you feel"

"What?" yelled Nick frustrated "just what did you think you would make me feel Zoe? More inadequate than I already do!"

Zoe looked at him shocked, it broke her heart to see the man she loved like this, she sat and watched him wipe tears away from his eyes and run his hand through his hair, veins were popping out his forehead.

What hurt the most was that she knew there was nothing she could do to make him feel any better.

"Nick I"

"Just fuck off Zoe" he interrupted cutting her off "this is your fault, why did you have to sign that bloody form! This is my life not yours! It was my decision"

Tears filled his dark brown eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Zoe rose to her feet and backed away from him, she stood and watched him breakdown into floods of uncontrollable tears.

All the emotions that had been building up inside him over the past few months were coming out now.

"Il go and get us a pizza" said Zoe walking off, she wanted to stay and comfort Nick but she knew if she took a step closer to him she would get another bucket load of abuse. She was beginning to think this whole thing was a bad idea.

Nick heard Zoe slam the front door and wasted no time in throwing the TV remote at the window denting the glass, flopping his head back on the sofa he clenched his right fist as best he could, but it was no use he didn't seem to be getting any stronger.

"Now im mad" he muttered.

Zoe picked up two large pizzas and composed herself before returning to Nick's flat, upon walking in she felt a chill run down her spine, the flat was completely silent. You could hear a pin drop.  
"Nick" she called taking a few steps forward, it was then she saw the crack in the window. "Oh Nick what you done" she muttered shaking her head.

"Nick" she called again, the sofa where he once lay was empty, she looked around confused, walking round each room in turn in search of him her heart began to beat faster.

She approached the bathroom and knocked the door "Nick are you in there? Do you need a hand?" She questioned in a slightly raised voice "Nick can you answer me its Zoe" she continued with a giggle "who else would it be" she muttered to herself.

"Nick come on stop messing about" she called, the phrase talking to a brick wall sprang to mind.  
"Nick if you don't answer me I'm coming in" she yelled angrily this time.  
"Nick I'm going to count to three and then I'm coming in!" She threatened with her hands on her hips "one, two... Last chance Nick... Three" she screeched bursting into an empty bathroom.

"Oh god" she cried in panic as she rushed towards the phone dialling the ED number "Hello ... Noel its Zoe can I speak to Adam please its urgent" she stuttered and waited patiently before yelling out "Adam its Zoe, Nick's escaped!"...

_**Short and sweet one for you there guys, where could Nick be?**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Twitter**_

_** covblazebabe**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Adam rushed round to Nick's flat to aid Zoe in the search for missing Nick.  
"How the hell did he escape?" Questioned Adam a bewildered look spread across his face.  
Zoe was pacing back and forth in a panic "I don't know" she cried "I only left him for a minute, I went to get some pizza's and when I came back he'd gone"  
Adam raised his eyebrows "honestly Zoe you've not even been looking after him for a day and you manage to lose him"  
"I didn't think he was mobile enough to get out!"  
"Well clearly your judgement was wrong" shouted Adam placing both hands over his mouth "right if you were Nick where would you go?" Questioned Adam.

Zoe plonked herself down on the sofa and put her head in her hands, a million thoughts racing through her mind, what if something happens to him? What if something has already happened to him? He's weak and vulnerable anything could happen!

"Zoe!" Screamed Adam angrily "I asked you a question"  
"I'm thinking" snapped Zoe  
"That awkward moment when a zombie is looking for brains and it walks right past you" muttered Adam before walking to the phone.

"Zoe have you called out on this phone today?" Asked Adam picking the phone up.  
"Um yes I called the ED to talk to you" she answered clearly not thinking the same way Adam was.  
"Oh that's marvellous Zoe that's really brilliant" snapped Adam sarcastically "you could have hit re-dial last number he might have called a taxi while you were out, they might have been able to tell us where they'd taken him, nice work Zoe!"

"Don't have a go at me" cried Zoe her eyes filling with tears "I wasn't thinking" she continued before walking over and snatching the phone.

Before either of them could say anything more there was a knock at the door, they both rushed to answer getting themselves stuck in the doorway "oh Adam out the way" snapped Zoe pushing forwards and opening the door.

Charlie stood before them next to Nick who had a blanket wrapped him, he was shivering and bleeding "I found him wondering around by the canal" Charlie informed them.

"Oh Christ Nick look at the state of you" cried Zoe, she went to pull him indoors but he promptly ripped his arm away "I don't want your help" he snapped limping past, Adam followed.

Zoe looked down and let out a sigh of relief, she was just glad he was back safe "oh Charlie I can't do this" she stuttered as Charlie took her in his arms "its ok Zoe" he said in his normal calming voice.

Zoe invited him in and they walked into the living area where Adam was trying to get Nick to sit down.  
"Nick please just sit down and put your head between your legs" pleaded Adam frustrated.  
"What so I can kiss my arse goodbye" yelled back Nick sitting down giving Zoe the evil eye "you no I was kissing my arse goodbye until this selfish cow faked my…"  
"ENOUGH!" Butted in Charlie "let's all calm down, its obviously been a long night for everyone"

Nick let out simultaneous groans as Adam cleaned his cuts and grazes up.  
"Have you eaten Nick" asked Charlie dragging a chair over.  
Nick looked up and nodded "yes I had a kebab" he answered.  
hearing Zoe mutter the words "ungrateful bastard" in the background gave him great pleasure.

"A kebab" said Adam  
"Yeah, was very tasty when I got it to keep still" answered Nick sarcastically.

"So where did all these cuts come from Nick?" questioned Adam calmly "you look like you've been sliced and diced more times than one of jack the rippers victims" he continued.

Nick narrowed his eyes "I kept falling over" he muttered embarrassed

Adam finished cleaning him up and watched Nick stumble around the flat, he went into the kitchen and proceeded to fill a bucket up with water.

Walking back into the living area he could feel people's eyes burning into him.

"Um Nick what are you doing?" questioned Zoe.

"What does it look like im doing!" yelled Nick "im fucking fishing aren't i!"

Adam, Zoe and Charlie stood watching him and exchanging glances.

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Adam. "He seems to be going mad"…

_**Thanks for reading people!**_

Follow me on twitter

covblazebabe


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"_Welcome to heaven" came a voice from afar, Nick stood up and looked around, he couldn't see where the voice was coming from._

"_Dad come with me" the voice bellowed, Nick looked around, all he could see was clouds …_

"Nick, wake up"

"Zoe" shouted Nick sitting bolt upright grabbing Zoe "you were dreaming" informed Zoe in a concerned tone of voice.

Nick shook his head and stared at her taking a few deep breaths "im going mad" he muttered.

Zoe shook her head and gave him his medication.

"I need to go out for a while" she said kissing his cheek "you try and relax"

Nick smiled, he wanted to go with her, it was then he had his great idea.

He waited until Zoe left then headed over to the phone and called a taxi.

He was in town 40 minutes later, today he felt good, paying the driver and limping out of the cab he looked at the packed street full of shops before him and grinned.

He didn't know what he was doing, his mind kept going blank

He headed towards Greggs and took in the sweet smell of cakes that oozed from the shop doorway inviting people in.

Wandering in he smiled at the old lady behind the counter "id like an American pie please"

The old lady gave him a funny look "we don't do American pies hunny" she muttered clearly seeing he was not well, the stitches in the side of his head were a big give away "what happened to you?" she asked politely.

Nick smiled at her "wouldn't you like to no" he slurred picking up a packet of sandwiches and placing them on the counter.

"Are you sure you don't do American pies" he said smiling.

"Im sorry sir we do steak and kidney, chicken…"

"Just give me anything hot with a hole" cried Nick impatiently.

The old woman backed away, Nick slammed a tenner down on the counter and took his sandwiches, leaving the change with the old lady, he walked a short distance down the road and saw the RSPSA charity shop, smiling to himself he walked in.

After admiring some very highly priced brass figures he walked up to the counter.

"Got any sexy animals for me?" he asked flashing the woman a wink and cheeky smile.

"We don't sell animal's sir this is a charity shop" was the delayed response.

He nodded his head and walked away back into the street.

'Superdrug' was just next door.

"Il have some of that" he muttered barging in past security, pushing his way to the front of the queue he began demanding some 'super drugs' from the cashier.

"Im sorry sir we don't sell drugs" yelled the women "not the ones your after anyway" she continued urging security to escort him from the shop.

He started walking out of town and came to a retail park containing lots of new targets surely he could fulfil his needs here?

'Wickes DIY store' was the first store he came to, he limped in and looked around.

"This is all mine" he muttered, Zoe had always said he looks like 'David Wicks' maybe he could pass himself off as the man himself to an unsuspecting member of staff.

"Excuse me" he whispered to a young boy with a Wicks shirt on.

The boy smiled "how can I help you?" he asked.

Nick leaned on a near by work surface and answered "good job my boy"

The young lad gave him a strange look and walked on.

Nick continued walking around the shop believing that all this was his, any member of staff he walked past he gave a friendly wink and a polite "well done sir"

He walked out and saw an ASDA store in front him, upon limping over he saw that there was an empty wheelchair in the door way "how the fuck can there be an empty wheelchair" he muttered approaching it and sitting down.

Messing about and spinning round in the chair for a few moments he started wheeling himself towards McDonalds.

He wheeled himself to the drive through and parked up ignoring the looks he was receiving from the passing public.

"Quarter pounder with cheese meal please" smiled Nick.

"Um this is a drive through sir" replied the man on the drive till.

"Iv got wheels and im driving through" yelled Nick annoyed.

"Nick" came Charlie's voice rushing over "Zoe's going out of her mind with worry!" he continued wheeling him over to his car "lets get you home, have you had a nice day?"

"Oh yes its been a very nice day" smiled Nick….

_**Thanks for reading people, hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Twitter covblazebabe**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**New beginning chapter 5**_

As Nick sat alone on the sofa, he started thinking about how lucky he was to be alive, although he didn't want to be.

Zoe had ruined that, she had sighed the consent form for him to be operated on, Mcfay had removed 98% of the tumour – giving Nick another 5 years on this earth.

All he wanted to do now was enjoy himself, his life was no longer precious.

His father once told him 'if he ever felt alone, in need of comfort, if he had nowhere to go he should look up to the sky….

"Great doctors look down on us Nick" he would say.

Nick would always look away, he never knew what to say to his dad, all he ever wanted to do was be a surgeon.

He didn't want to die, the thought of death frightened him, he had come face to face with his own mortality, but he had chosen hope and not death.

"We all have to face death one day" he muttered to himself. "But im not ready yet, its not my time"

He looked up at Zoe, he wanted to tell her he loves her, but he couldn't., he was always brave.

"Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble" His fathers voice echoed in his head.

Nick had always been brave, he had saved so many lives, he'd never felt this way before though, death was something he saw and dealt with everyday, but he'd never thought about his own death, not until now.

Life was precious now, but did he love Zoe… really? Or was she someone that was just there?

He took the thought in and smiled to himself, of course he loved her, she was the only one.

He took in a deep breath and walked out, once outside he called a cab and made his way to town, he knew he was hurting Zoe by walking out, but he was recovering, what more could he do…

_**Short one but hope you enjoy reading….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people! Here is chapter 6! Sexy chapter! Please comment or review if you can. **_

Chapter 6

Nick paid the driver and got out, looking up and down the busy street he saw a hotel, with a smile he walked in and up to reception.

"Checking in" smiled the young female on the desk.

"No I thought id hang about to say goodbye to you" snapped Nick in his usual sarcastic tone. One thing was for sure; his personality hadn't changed a bit.

The lady began asking for his details "name?"

"Jordan…. Nick"

She began typing for at least three minutes.

"Excuse me how many letters in my name?" questioned Nick again with sarcasm.

She didn't take him on "would you like a call in the morning or a paper?"

"Can I just get to my room first?" questioned Nick.

"But we need to know now" replied the woman impatiently.

Nick let out a groan "oh yes local paper and 6 o clock call" he snapped

The woman began typing again before asking him to sign a form and handing him his room card.

He took the card and made his way to his room on the sixth floor; the hotel was like a rabbit warren, after what seemed like hours he found the room and placed the card in the slot.

BUZZ RED, BUZZ BUZZ RED…..

He rubbed the card on his sleeve and tried again.

BUZZ RED….

"Oh bastard" he muttered looking round for a phone to call reception.

"Great no phone!"

Nick shook his head angrily and went back to reception, the women behind the desk (who was now a few years older) smiled "oh your back then"  
"Yes I'm back" Nick answered through clenched teeth holding the key card in front of the woman's face "I can't get in"  
"Have you tried your key card?" Was the unexpected response.

"NO I thought I'd limbo dance under the fucking door" screamed Nick banging the card down on the desk making the woman jump "iv tried my key card it doesn't work"  
"what's up with it?" Asked the woman puzzled.

Nick picked the card up and began examining it before speaking "it's a bit of plastic it's very difficult to tell what's wrong with it! At a guess It could be my tailors fault"  
The woman looked confused and listened intently to him continue.  
"They must have been lying to me when they said this suit was wool, it must be nylon, so when I put the card in my pocket it must have caused static and the positive and negative neutrons have sorted themselves out and that's causing the lock not to open" he paused for a moment enjoying the confusion he was causing "How do friggin no!"

The woman shook her head and muttered "oh sorry sir I'll get you another one then"  
"I don't want another that one might be just as bad"  
"No this one will work" assured the woman.  
"Well why didn't you give me that one in the first place then" yelled Nick snatching the new card and making his way back to his room.

This time the card worked, he walked in and looked around, feeling a twinge in his pants he smiled to himself, he walked over to the bed and lay down, sitting up slightly he noticed a mirror straight ahead of him.  
He smiled and began rubbing his cock through his trousers, watching himself really turned him on.

He undid his trousers pulling them and his boxers down, he gripped his semi hard cock and began squeezing it, after 5 minutes nothing was happening, he tutted and grabbed the tv remote switching on the porn channel, he hit pay and started watching….. Still nothing.

He grabbed his mobile and typed out a message to Zoe.

'**Radisson Blu Hotel room 205'**

Smiling to himself he lay back and waited.

Twenty minutes later Zoe knocked the door, Nick answered in a bathrobe with a huge grin on his face "Zoe come in"

"Nick what on earth are you doing!?" wailed Zoe angrily, but looking at Nicks come to bed eyes she couldn't stay angry with him, no matter how worried she had been.

"It won't work" muttered Nick lying down on the bed.

"What wont?" questioned Zoe concerned.

"The old man" he answered embarrassed.

Zoe smiled and walked over

She took his limp cock in her mouth, feeling it grow gave her the most amazing feeling, she had fantasised about this for months, she longed to have his cock inside her once again.  
She wanted things to get back to the way they were before she found out about his illness.

His cock was now to big for her mouth, she looked up and saw Nick was now smiling.

Zoe didn't say a word she just flashed him a smile and began licking up and down his fat cock. Nick let out a moan every now and then.

He eventually pulled her up on top of him and began kissing her passionately, something Zoe had missed so much, something she never believed she would feel again.

He started touching her breasts through her top. It was an amazing feeling. she was wearing a black skirt and a silk blouse. Before hand she had opened two buttons from the top to show off her cleavage.

He started unbuttoning her blouse, she grabbed him tightly and kissed him more, he took her blouse off and threw it to the side, pulling her back in for another deep cock stiffening kiss.

She was only in her bra and skirt now. He unbuttoned her skirt whist still kissing her.

Now he started playing with her boobs. This was a tantalizing feeling for her.

"Take it off" panted Zoe as Nick struggled to undo her bra, she smiled and helped throwing it to the side.

He started sucking her nipples and moaning as they got harder.

"My cocks getting harder" Nick whispered as Zoe stood up and took off her skirt and knickers, she stood naked before him, she watched as he wanked himself slowly with his good hand.

Zoe began to play with her pussy, they watched each other masturbate for a few minutes, Zoe walked over to the bed where Nick lay and took his hand away from his dripping stiff dick.

He was moving his hands on her inner thighs now as Zoe moved her hand up and down his cock. He started rubbing her pussy and slowly and steadily started entering his middle finger inside her. She was getting more excited and moaning his name "Nick, oh Nick".

Her moans got louder when he started massaging her clitoris.

He sat up slightly and started kissing her inner thighs and was running his tongue over every part he could reach, she spread her legs so her inner labia was totally visible.

She couldn't stop herself from spreading her legs more and showing him her throbbing clitoris.

He kissed her clit, a tormenting feeling for her. He kissed harder Zoe was moaning with pleasure now. He started entering his tongue into her wet hole.

"Nick Jordan I want you" she moaned as he pulled her down on top of him, she straddled him and rode him slowly holding his hands above his head "oh Christ Zoe" he whispered clearly loving the feeling of her tight pussy round his cock.

She began to ride him faster "No Zoe, please, slow down, please" he begged.

"No Nick I want you" panted Zoe speeding up.

"Zoe ohhhh…. Nick" they came together. Zoe lay her head on Nick's chest "I love you Nick" she panted.

There was no answer, she sat up and saw he had fallen asleep "typical" she muttered with a smile as she stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Standing in the shower with the water pouring over her face and naked body she began laughing, she couldn't believe what just happened, after a few minutes she calmed down and got out, dried off and joined Nick in bed…

_**Thanks for reading guys! There you go finally Nick gets his end away!**_

_**Twitter**_

_** Covblazebabe**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome back guys here is chapter 7, as always I hope you enjoy it! Please review or comment if you can!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Nick woke up and looked beside him to see Zoe curled up, he smiled and stroked her face, she muttered something and turned over, Nick smiled to himself. Just like the old days he thought.

The phone rang and he answered "hello" he slurred still half asleep.  
"Mr Jordan, what time did you book your early morning call for?" The female voice asked. Nick paused in confusion for a moment "was it 7 or 8 o clock?" The voice continued.

"It was 6 o clock" Nick replied "what time is it now?"  
"Half past nine" was the woman's embarrassed answer.  
"Right" he said smashing the phone down, today he had plans that had now been ruined, he got up and opened the door to get the paper that he had asked for, he shook his head "no fucking paper" he muttered closing the door and getting back in bed.

Zoe by this point had woken "what's wrong Nick?" She asked innocently.  
Nick looked at her with narrowed eyes.  
"I book my early morning call and they fuck it up and I ask for a paper they have fucked that up as well" he shouted folding his arms.

Zoe sat up and massaged his bad arm "I'm sure reception will sort it" she said with a smile.

"Zoe, they make a big thing asking me what paper I want and when I tell them I don't get it!" he snapped shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

"Go back to sleep baby" she muttered cuddling up to him, he gave a half hearted smile and went back to sleep for an hour or so before venturing down to reception.

"Checking out?" The woman asked  
Nick immediately thought 'great I want to complain and I get one of these due on women'

"I didn't get my paper" he said sternly.  
"I'll take it off your bill" muttered the woman shuffling papers around.  
"Your missing the point, 35p I'm not short of, news I am" rambled Nick getting increasingly wound up.

"Well I said I'd take it off your bill" replied the women shooting him a look.  
Nick leaned over the desk and continued his rant "another thing madam, I decided to watch the mucky movie last night"

The woman narrowed her eyes "pardon?"  
"Tug TV" yelled Nick "I was looking forward to that, I'd read the reviews in tackle, 'join Stacy as she jets across the Atlantic bonking all in her way"

The women glared at him and pointed "there's people behind you sir" she stated embarrassed.  
Nick smiled and turned round to face an unsuspecting old gentleman "did you watch it mate?" Nick questioned as the old man shook his head in disgust and walked away.

Nick turned back to the receptionist and continued "what did I fucking get?" he yelled "dildo Dan and a slapper from Colchester with a camcorder, take that off the fucking bill!"

The woman was now getting flustered "I'll see what I can do for you sir" she finally answered.  
Nick smiled and headed back up to his room feeling very proud of himself, as he entered he saw Zoe had fallen back to sleep.

Still smiling he walked in. Suddenly he started to feel 'odd' his vision was a little blurred and he felt very unsteady, then he remembered he hadn't brought his pills with him, looking at his watch he could only just make out the time and noticed his medication should have been taken 3 hours ago.

He sat on the end of the bed holding his head.  
"Nick, you ok?" Came Zoe's voice from behind him.  
So not to alarm her he nodded and lay down.

She kissed his forehead and went over to her bag and produced a mechanical rabbit, Nick looked over at her and smiled as he watched her switch it on.  
The rabbit made a funny squeaking noise as it walked around the room.  
Nick seemed very amused by this "I'll be back in a bit" he told Zoe with a wink.

He soon returned and sat on the floor next to the rabbit which had now been switched off "um Nick what are you doing?" Questioned Zoe her voice full of concern.  
Nick looked at her grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning "I got this carrot for the bunny" he answered.

"Nick it's a toy, it's not real"  
"But it moved" said Nick confused nudging the rabbit somehow managing to hit the 'on' button.  
"IT'S REAL! IT'S REAL! IT'S REAL" he yelled in excitement.

Zoe promptly took the toy away and turned it off much to Nicks disappointment, she had only got it him as a present to try and cheer him up "Nick come on let's get you home" she muttered helping him to his feet.

He began having a laughing fit and started falling about the room, Zoe did her best to steady him and then it hit her "oh shit his medication" she grumbled, she knew then that today was going to be like no other…

_**Hope you enjoyed it people!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

After getting Nick home and getting his medication down him Zoe put him to bed.  
The day had only just began and she was shattered already, looking after Nick was harder than she thought.

Walking over to the window that Nick had thrown the remote control at days before she ran her finger down the crack.  
She felt her eyes welling up with tears but she didn't know why.

She opened a bottle of red wine and poured herself a glass, sitting on the sofa taking in the eerie atmosphere of Nicks flat, she suddenly felt very alone, again she didn't know why.  
Many thoughts raced through her mind yet she was barely thinking.

What was going on between her and Nick? Yesterday were they making love or were they just shoving body parts into each other?  
Within 10 minutes half the bottle was finished, she lay back and looked around, the room seemed so cold and empty, a reflection of Nicks personality since he came out of hospital she thought.

She felt she was being watched, looking around she saw there was a statue standing on a plinth against the far wall, it was holding a baby gently in its arms. One hand was raised in a benediction, and his eyes were looking down fondly at the baby.

The object looked religious in some way, she couldn't help wondering what Nick would want with something like that, she walked over to take a closer look, the words 'high hopes' were engraved at the bottom.  
Must have been a present from someone she thought making her way back to the sofa.

Something drew her gaze back to the statue; it was almost as if it was watching her, what made her look at its eyes? She suddenly felt a chill run down her spine and decided to check on Nick, after downing another glass of wine she made her way to the bedroom.

The bedroom which was now empty "oh Nick!" She wailed frustrated "here we go again".

She had been so pre occupied with the statue that she hadn't seen him slip away, she ran to the front door and realised she had stupidly left the keys in the door, she shook her head and ventured outside just in time to see a taxi speed off with Nick in the back "I don't believe this!" She muttered rubbing her head and rushing back inside to grab her things.

Meanwhile Nick was sat in the back of the taxi heading towards town, he had now come to the conclusion... The realisation... The acceptance, that he couldn't change things now.  
Zoe had saved his life and part of him was now grateful, yet anger still bubbled inside him. How dare she fake his signature! it was his life, his decision, his death.

The taxi pulled up in the high street and Nick paid and got out. The street was buzzing with people, rushing from shop to shop, people bustling against each other. Nick stepped to the side of the street and leaned against a shop window to avoid getting crushed in the crowds.

He still felt a little unsteady, pulling a bottle of pills out of his jacket pocket he proceeded to take four of them, he was unsure if he was suppose to take them but at that point he didn't care, he just wanted to feel better.

He looked around and a near by shop caught his eye, it was Debenhams, he smiled to himself and stumbled across the road and into the shop, the air was warm, he could smell leather, he followed the smell to a rail of leather jackets, he tried a few on before deciding against buying one.

Suddenly his head started spinning, his heart began to pound, he staggered towards the unguarded changing rooms and pulled the curtain across. He sat down on a seat that had been left in there and got his breath back, he was sweating up, wiping his forehead on his sleeve he looked up to see someone had left some clothes in there.

He smiled then stood up and began to examine the items, there was a black leather skirt, a purple silky blouse, a thong with a picture of a puppy dog on the front and a lacy black bra, he began running the silk blouse over his face. He loved the feel of silk on his skin.

Within minutes he was changing into the items he had found "feeling sexy" he muttered to himself as he slipped the silk blouse on over the bra, for some very strange reason unbeknown to himself he actually felt quite comfortable in these clothes.

He admired himself in the mirror for a few moments then headed out bare footed to find some appropriate shoes for his outfit, he picked up a handbag on his way to the shoe section, slinging it over his shoulder he began to do the best feminine walk he could.

He soon selected a pair of black high heeled shoes from the reduced basket, slipping them on he realised people were looking at him in particular a store security guard.  
Nick smiles and blew the uniformed man a kiss before heading to the men's toilets, as he walked in the room went silent, he made his way up to the urinals and began to lift his skirt up, and pull his thong to the side "excuse me madam I think your in the wrong toilets" came a concerned voice from behind him.

It was an older gentleman in a cotton cardigan, with a walking stick and sensible suit trousers, Nick put on his best woman's voice and said "no dear I'm not look I have a penis" he waved his manhood around in front of the old gentleman before urinating in the urinal.  
Putting the thong back in place and pulling his skirt down he walked out, he could feel people's eyes burn into him.

When he got outside he saw an old lady looking him up and down, she was standing doing her make up, he flashed her a smile and strolled over wiggling his bottom as he did so. The lady took in a deep breath as if she was scared of him "now that is my lipstick" said Nick confidently taking the bright red lipstick off the old woman and walking off.

He was now feeling very dizzy and very sick but he tried to block it out "mind over matter" he kept repeating to himself when he saw a very attractive lady staring right at him, she stood tall wearing a black and white stripped dress.

Nick casually walked over and placed his arm around the ladies shoulders "well hello" he muttered, the lady didn't answer "oh the shy silent type are we? I'm Mr Jordan, but you can call me Nick, I'm a Dr you know" there was still no response so he moved round so he was facing the lady, as he did so her hand brushed his crotch "oh you naughty girl" he shrieked placing his hands round the woman's waist, tilting his head and moving in for a kiss.

He soon began to get carried away "ohh swear at me tell me you love me" he said through breathless pants.  
"Excuse me" came a voice from behind him, Nick spun round to be confronted by security "I don't no what you are or what your doing, but I do know that that" the man pointed at the attractive lady before continuing "is a dummy"  
Nick shook his head and had a closer look only to realise the security guard was right, he shook his head in embarrassment and headed back to the changing rooms.

Meanwhile Zoe had arrived in town and was frantically searching for the lost Mr Jordan, she ran into a supermarket and saw Adam at the check out paying for his weekly shopping, she rushed over "Adam you've got to help me" she pleaded out of breath.  
"What's wrong Zoe, Nick escaped again" he said with a chuckle not realising he was correct, he looked at Zoe for a few seconds realising he was right "Oh Zo you've got to be kidding me! Not again! Where is he?"  
"I don't know where he is Adam he went out god knows where" she spat the words at him.

"Zoe your suppose to be looking after him!"  
"I was he just gave me the slip" said Zoe bitterly.  
Adam gathered up his shopping and walked with her out of the shop "well where did you last see him?" He questioned.  
"Back at the flat, he was in bed then when I went to check on him he'd gone, I went outside and saw him get into a taxi" she explained her voice shaking, her heart a quiver.

Adam shook his head and let out a sigh "well we better find him before he does himself some damage" he hissed putting the shopping in the boot of his car and glancing at his watch "iv got a date tonight Zoe, I could have done without this today" he continued.

The two of them then went off in search of Nick, where should they look first...

_**Thanks for reading people, as always I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment or review if you can**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

It was now early evening and the town crowds were beginning to subside, the frustration Adam and Zoe were feeling was starting to show. It was to hot and to much had happened.  
Zoe felt like the whole world was on her shoulders, all she had to do was keep an eye on Nick, this wasn't the first time he had gone walkabouts.

She could tell Adam didn't trust her, he wasn't saying a lot, just the odd word here and there, they had turned the town upside down looking for Nick but still to avail "where the hell could he have gone?" snapped Zoe stopping and placing her hands on her hips, Adam stopped beside her and glanced at his reflection in a shop window "I don't know Zoe maybe he's gone home" he suggested messing about with his hair and trying to sound phlegmatic.

Zoe shook her head and sat down on a near by bench, Adam soon joined her.  
He placed his hand in hers "don't worry Zo he's a grown mad, um I mean man, he'll be fine, he can look after himself, I mean he's got this far" stuttered Adam "he's probably at home sat on the sofa watching tele wondering where you are" he continued reassuringly.

This didn't make her feel any better, yes Adam was right he is a grown man but he's a grown man who's recovering from major brain surgery, he wasn't in his right mind.

Elsewhere it would soon become clear that Adam's words of reassurance and comfort couldn't be more wrong.

Nick had somehow found his way to the opposite side of the town, he'd changed back into his own clothes and wondered in a daze down street after street, he had no sense of time or direction at all now.

Looking ahead of him one shop in particular caught his eye, he found himself almost being compelled towards it 'Ann Summers, summer sale up to 50% off' read the sign in the window.

Smiling to himself he walked in, the shop was filled with a dry heat, he could feel the shops air conditioning was on, there was a light breeze coming seemingly from the back of the shop.  
He stood still and looked round, to his left he saw a selection of outfits. Nurses, maids, there was even a monks outfit there.

To his right he saw a selection of bunny ears, all different colours, he helped himself to a pink pair and placed them on his head, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he chuckled to himself before venturing further into the shop doing a little bunny hop as he did so.

The shop was empty except for a familiar looking lady at the till, he could only see her side profile, he tried to get a better look but she was fiddling about with her mobile phone, she clearly hadn't spotted him bouncing round like a clown on a pogo stick.

He soon came to a seemingly smaller section of the shop, before him were shelves full of every sex toy known to man.  
On the first shelf there were Dildos, virginal balls, cock rings, clit clamps and butt plugs.

On another there was a wide range of condoms. Extra large, extra small, flavoured, ribbed you name it, it was there.  
Smiling to himself he grabbed a pack of 3 extra large ribbed strawberry flavoured ones.

He then turned his attention back to the first shelf, he must have turned too quickly, his head started spinning faster than a bullet out of a gun, without any hesitation he pulled the bottle of pills from his pocket and promptly swallowed three of them.  
He then kneeled down on the floor safely out of view of the lady on the till.

After a few minutes he felt fine again, more than fine in fact he felt on top of the world, jumping up he grabbed a dildo off the shelf and read the description on the back of the box.

'Some vibrators have a one-track mind: pleasuring your clitoris and taking no prisoners into the bargain. This sex toy does exactly that, being designed with the sole purpose of providing pin point clitoral action with some generous g-spot'

"Kinky" muttered Nick placing it under his arm, he noticed there were some baskets stacked up near by, he wasted no time in equipping himself with one, in went the condoms and the dildo.  
He then grabbed a large tub of 'KY Sensitive Jelly' he proceeded to read the tub.

'Suitable for sensitive souls, this non-irritating personal lubricant has been formulated to feel as close to your own natural juices as possible. Fragrance, paraben and glycerin free, this KY Jelly Sensitive is latex condom friendly'

He smiled and throw it in his basket, soon enough his basket was full of exotic goodies now including a butt plug, some pink fluffy handcuffs and a dog collar and lead.

He made his way to the till and almost blacked out when he was he confronted by his ex wife - Karen – "Nick, what a nice surprise" she said in a very casual tone.  
"K..K...Karen hi"  
"Is this everything?" She asked.  
"Yes, um yes that will be everything" stuttered Nick not knowing where to look.  
"Having a night in are you?" She asked with narrowed eyes, they hadn't parted on the best of terms.

"That will be £155 please sir" she informed him before he had time to answer her.  
He hurriedly handed over his credit card and watched her pack his items into bags "oh and another £10 for the bunny ears on your head" she muttered.

Meanwhile Zoe and Adam had given up hope, they were sat in Wetherspoon having a drink "I'm sorry Adam iv ruined your evening" said Zoe with a sigh.  
"Its ok, I didn't fancy the bird much anyway" he answered clearly lying through his teeth.  
They made small talk for about an hour before Adam offered Zoe a lift back to Nick's flat, she gratefully accepted, now all she could do was pray that Nick had returned home.

As they both walked through the door they were shocked at what stood before them, a naked Nick with pink bunny ears on his head, clothes pegs on his nipples, a set of fluffy handcuffs dangling from his left wrist, a cock pouch with spikes on covering his manhood and a butt plug hanging out of his arse.

"Looks like he's got a tail" stammered Adam as he burst into a fit of laughter.  
"ADAM!" Yelled Zoe before slapping him and sending him flying into the wall, she turned her attention to Nick "Nick what on earth are you doing?" She asked her eyes wide in disbelief.

Straightening his bunny ears he answered in his best bugs bunny voice...

"What's up doc?" ...

_**Thanks for reading people! Hope you enjoyed it! See you again soon!**_

_**Twitter;**_

_** covblazebabe**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Welcome back people, here comes chapter 10, hope your all enjoying the story, please let me know what you think via comment, review or twitter!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Zoe stood with a bewildered look on her face as she watched Nick bunny hop round the room, she thought her eyes must be deceiving her.  
What on earth was he doing? More to the point where had he been?

As Nick hopped out of sight Zoe turned to Adam who was still in hysterics on the floor, she shook her head in his direction, she couldn't see how anyone could possibly find this funny.  
"ADAM!" She screeched at the top of her lungs putting her hands on her hips "this isn't funny! He's ill!" tears were now filling her eyes.

Adam promptly got up holding his cheek "come on Zo you have to see the funny side"  
"Funny side! Adam what if he decided to leave the flat like that! He could get arrested for indecent exposure" snapped Zoe as she wiped a tear from her eyes.  
Between bouts of laughter Adam replied "he's not going to leave the flat, and you didn't have to belt me one!"  
"He's not in his right mind, god knows what he's capable of, he could be a danger to himself!" She answered slapping his other cheek and walking away to find Nick.

Adam stood there nursing his throbbing face for a few seconds when he was alerted by Zoe's voice from the bedroom area "Adam! Help" Came the voice "the butt plugs stuck!"

He rushed in only to see Nick on all fours on the bed, naked except for his pink fluffy bunny ears, and a huge tail like butt plug hanging out of his bottom, he tried his hardest to contain his laughter but it was no use "maybe that will stop him talking out his arse" He joked.  
"Adam iv had just about enough of your wit today, just shut up and help me will you" Zoe yelled losing her patients.  
"I'm not touching that" snapped Adam folding his arms and leaning against the wall.  
"Adam help now!"

After a rant off Zoe he stepped forward and wrapped his hand round the offending object and began tugging "bloody hell that's in tight" he muttered "Nick can you loosen your arse"  
"Adam please" snapped Zoe sounding embarrassed "Nick can you start pushing?"  
"Don't tell him to do that, fuck knows what might come out!" Adam spat the words out with aggression.  
"Just keep pulling Adam, Nick keep pushing" instructed Zoe like a teacher trying to bring authority over her students.

"Let's not forget who's on the end of this Zoe!" Yelled Adam giving the plug a final tug, it shot out with such force it sent him flying backwards, crashing into a near by glass chess set.

He hit the pine wood floor hard, the chess set shattered around him "Noooo! My game!1" Yelled Nick who was now clutching his pink bunny ears and rocking back and forth on the bed "I was winning as well! We've been playing for weeks" he continued.

Zoe and Adam exchanged glances, Adam sat with blood pouring from his hands, Zoe stood beside Nick. "Who's been playing for weeks?" Zoe asked confused.  
"The voices that come from the statue" muttered Nick in a haunting tone...

When the excitement had died down and Nick was safely tucked up in bed, Adam and Zoe settled down on the sofa with a bottle of wine.  
They had both had a long day; neither were in the mood to make small talk.  
Still after a few glasses of wine each the conversation started flowing, they talked about work, love, hopes and dreams.

Zoe had cleaned up the mess in Nick's room and she'd bandaged Adams hands up, lucky she had managed to remove all the glass so there was no need for a trip down to the ED. Quite a relief for both of them, more so for Adam, how would he explain how the accident had occurred?

Soon enough another bottle was opened and the conversation steered its way towards the subject that was on both of their minds - Nick.

"I'm not sure I can cope with all this" confessed Zoe "I didn't think it would be this hard"  
"Maybe you should get a home help in" suggested Adam taking a sip of wine, he felt Zoe's eyes burning into his cheek.  
"I can't do that Adam, he wouldn't like it, he wanted me to look after him not some random he has never laid eyes on before!" She yelled clearly enraged at the idea.  
"Zo you just admitted you can't cope, the man doesn't even know what day it is, let alone who's looking after him!"  
"Well it wouldn't kill you to give me a hand every now and then, your off tomorrow, you take charge give me a day off" instructed Zoe.  
"It was you that wanted the responsibility" snapped Adam before continuing "I can't tomorrow anyway I'm um busy"  
"Well thanks for nothing Adam!" Shrieked Zoe pulling herself up and walking towards the window.  
Silence came upon on them and soon enough the second bottle was finished.

Adam went to use the bathroom so Zoe went to check on Nick, he was fast asleep, she smiled to herself and turned back towards the living room, that creepy statue caught her eye even more so something moving above it.  
A spider was crawling across the wall, If there was one thing Zoe hated it was spiders! And this was a huge one, its long hairy legs stretching across the wall, she stood and watched as it was joined by another, and then another.

They must have been coming from behind the statue she thought, she took a step back and within minutes there was an army of spiders covering the wall, she backed away even more, palms sweating, hands shaking when suddenly the room was plunged into darkness making Zoe scream loudly.

Seconds later the lights went up and she felt a hand on her shoulder "Zoe?" Exclaimed Adam "what's the matter?"  
"Spiders over there" stuttered Zoe pointing towards the wall.

Adam pulled a face and walked over to inspect the wall "there's nothing here" he said giving Zoe a strange look.  
"But they were there! There was loads of them!" She protested "there must be a nest behind that statue"

Adam narrowed his eyes and dragged the statue clear of the wall. Nothing. The wall behind the statue was freshly painted white "think someone's had one to many wines" muttered Adam just loud enough for Zoe to hear him.

She couldn't even smile at his sarcasm, yes she had had a few wines, but she wasn't drunk, all she could think of was, where had all the spiders gone?  
"No Adam they were there!" She insisted "then the lights went off and….."  
"Zoe!" Adam interrupted "look there's nothing there, there's nothing behind the statue, you've had too much to drink and your tired"  
"But the lights" stuttered Zoe.  
"You must have flicked the switch on the wall behind you" replied Adam sounding slightly worse for wear; Zoe wasn't the only one who'd had one to many.

Whist Adam started on another bottle of wine, Zoe made her way to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection the mirror, unsure of the deep dark eyes that stared back at her, was she losing it? She felt so confused, frightened, unsure of everything.

She held her head and continued to stare herself out "am I going mad?" she whispered as if expecting her own reflection to answer her.

"More than mad Zoe" replied an eerie voice….

_**What was that eh people? Is Nick the mad one? Or is it Zoe? See you again soon, thanks for reading guys!**_

_**Twitter **_

_** covblazebabe**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello people! Here comes chapter 11!**_

_**Chapter 11**_

A chill ran down Zoe's spine as she felt a cold icy hand on her shoulder "Zoe, who you talking to?"  
She spun round to be confronted by Adam "bloody hell Zoe you look like you've seen a ghost"  
She took a deep breath and removed his hand from her shoulder "I think its time you were going its getting late" instructed Zoe her voice shaking.

Once Adam had left and Nick had been checked on she got herself ready for bed, she was tired, scared and confused.  
Tired because of the days events, scared of what might come next and confused about Nick's feelings towards her.

She spread her duvet out on the sofa and settled down underneath it, the slashes of moonlight coming in through the window reassured her, she soon nodded off to sleep.

The duvet was right over her head when she woke, what had woken her? A sound maybe?  
She bolted up and ran to check Nick hadn't done his Harry Houdini act again. He hadn't. He was still tucked up in bed sleeping like a baby.

She walked back into the darkness of the living room, that's when she noticed the atmosphere in the room. It was creepy, eerie, still. There was a cold sweat on her brow, her eyes were drawn to the sofa, there was something there, a figure maybe. She tried to make out what it was there lurking in the darkness, it seemed to her the sofa was enveloped in that strange shadow.

She stood frozen to the spot and stared at it for what seemed like an age.  
And the shadowy figure moved, something stirred on the sofa, it was watching her, she could see no eyes, there was nothing but shadow yet she was now completely convinced it was watching her.

Sweat poured off her forehead, her teeth began to chatter, her hand trembled as she reached for the light switch. With one flick light flooded the room. Looking to where the shadowy figure was she saw her duvet crumpled up on the sofa. The harmless, inoffensive sofa.

She took a deep breath and stood rubbing her arm waiting for her heart beat to return to normal, staring into the gloom of all four corners of the room half expecting something to materialise in one of them.

She knew she hadn't left the duvet like that, she turned her head towards the 'high hopes' statue that was pushed against the far wall.  
It gave her the creeps "Zoe your tired pull yourself together"' she muttered as she got back under her duvet.

The next morning Charlie had turned up bright and early to see how Nick was doing, Adam had very kindly informed him of recent events, he and Zoe sat at the kitchen table having a coffee whist Nick was still in bed.  
"Its Tess's birthday party tonight, fancy dress" informed Charlie with a cheerful smile, his presence was enough to brighten anyone's day "why don't you bring Nick along, everyone's dying to see him"

Zoe looked at him unsure of what response was required here, Nick had had enough excitement to last him a life time, a fancy dress party didn't seem like a good idea.  
Charlie could sense her fears "come on Zoe it will do you both good to get out, just come for an hour so, you could do with a break"  
Zoe shrugged her shoulders and reluctantly agreed.

That afternoon she ventured out to the town centre and picked up two costumes. A sailor costume for Nick and a ladies Viking warrior costume for herself.  
She wasn't looking forward to tonight but she figured she did need a break Charlie was right about that.  
She planned to take Nick for a nice meal before hand, she wanted to talk to him, explain how confused she has been feeling. She also wanted to ask him where that creepy statue in his living room had come from.

Later that evening they went to a small harvester pub on the outskirts of town, they were both fully dressed in their costumes. Nick had been very quiet so far today, which Zoe was glad of. Nick being quiet equalled no trouble.

They found a table and sat down, after ordering food and drinks Nick began to perk up a little. "Thanks for bringing me out Zoe" he said with a smile "I know iv been a pain In the arse these last few days"  
Zoe smiled back lovingly at him, she could tell by the look in his eyes he meant every word.  
"Its ok Nick I understand" she answered reaching over and stroking his hand.

"I'm just popping to the loo" said Nick getting up and hobbling towards the men's room, he didn't need the toilet he'd just felt his heart rate speed up and his hand trembling, he didn't want Zoe to see he was in any discomfort; he went into a cubicle and pulled a bottle of pills from his pocket.

"Propranolol" he read the name aloud, he had bought these pills off the internet months before hand, to help with his hand tremor, No one knew he was taking them then and certainly didn't now, of course he knew that mixing medications was a dangerous game but his pride was important to him, he didn't want to stand there before someone shaking like a shitting dog, his heart pounding in his chest causing him to sweat and feel unsteady, he took a deep breath and took 4 pills.

While he waited for them to take effect he opened the cubicle door and ventured over to the sink, washing his hands he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, with his sailor suit on he looked quite handsome, smiling at himself and drying his hands he began to feel well again.

Back at the table Zoe flashed him one of her winning smiles as he sat down, they chatted for a while staring lovingly into each others eyes "your getting it tonight" Nick blurted out.  
Zoe was taken by surprise but she was glad Nick for once in the last few weeks seemed more 'normal' she smiled and squeezed his hand.

Half hour later their meals arrived and Nicks pills were taking full effect, he was hyper and agitated, he couldn't keep still, one minute he was playing with his knife and fork the next he was rocking back and forth on his chair.

"I'm bored" he muttered playing about with his half roast chicken "I don't like this food, I want to play"  
Zoe gave him a funny look.  
"I want that" yelled Nick pointing at Zoe's rump steak.  
"Um Nick are you alright?" She questioned.  
"That! Give me!" Insisted Nick picking his plate up and throwing it at Zoe, she was now covered in chicken chips and gravy"

She held her temper well "I suppose other peoples food always looks better than your own" she muttered handing Nick her plate.  
He took one mouthful and spat the steak out "me don't like"  
"Nick what's the matter with you" said Zoe in a high aggressive whisper.

"Would your date like some crayons?" asked an approaching waitress.  
"Oh no its ok thank you, its his first day out he's just a little excited" confirmed Zoe feeling embarrassed, heads were starting to turn, she felt all eyes were on her and Nick, who was now crawling round the floor making purring noises at passing people.

"It's going to be a long night" she sighed...

_**Thanks for reading guys, please review or comment if you can!**_

_**Twitter **_

_** covblazebabe **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here come's chapter 12 guys, thank you so much for all your feedback so far! Really appreciate you taking the time to read/comment/review and/or contacting me on twitter! Always makes me smile. Glad you are all enjoying the story so far.**_

_**For this one there is a mix of characters from past and present.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

After numerous apologies and funny looks Zoe finally managed to get Nick to the party.  
After parking up they were greeted at the door by Charlie and Adam, Charlie dressed as Willy Wonka and Adam dressed as a sausage.  
Nick began jumping around excitedly as he admired their outfits.

Adam took one look at Zoe, who hadn't had a chance to get herself cleaned up yet, and started sniggering, "problem Adam?" she snapped . "Well these days most restaurants will put left overs in a bag for you" he said in a sarcastic tone, turning his attention to Charlie.

"Yes Charlie it was a shame, if only we could have done more today" he said ignoring Nick and Zoe "we can't save them all" was Charlie's response.  
"So quietly and quickly came the call, your sudden death surprised us all" yelled Nick rudely interrupting their conversation.

"Excuse me?" Spat Adam clearly not amused.  
"Death" replied Nick "that would be a great obituary" he continued giving Adam a playful shove sending him head over heels down the steps and onto the ground.

Adam grunted and lay there for a few seconds, upon trying to get up he realised he was completely stuck, he rolled around for a further few seconds before yelling "can you bastards stop laughing and help me up!"

Charlie and Zoe exchanged glances and walked over to help "lucky you didn't explode" laughed Charlie.  
"Don't worry I pre pricked myself" snapped a very annoyed Adam "where's Nick gone?" He continued.

The three of them looked round, there was no sign of him "perhaps he's made his way inside" said Charlie calmly.  
Zoe let out a moan "I hope your right"

They made their way inside; the party was being held at a very posh hotel on the outskirts of Cardiff.  
It was beautiful inside, chandeliers hung from the ceiling, an open fire burned in the lobby, bringing out a welcoming atmosphere.

"Just through here" informed Charlie with his usual cheery smile. They followed the sound of the music into a huge hall.  
"Put your eyes back in their sockets Adam" teased Zoe as she caught him eyeing up Kirsty who was dressed as Lara Croft. She had the full outfit, her shorts were tight around her bottom and her belt possessed a selection of weapons "she can load my gun and fire it anytime" said Adam as a smile spread across his face "excuse me guys the Ad-mister has work to do" he continued before strolling over to Kirsty, confidence oozing from his practically perfect body.

Zoe and Charlie stood and watched him for a few moments both shaking their heads and giggling, they could hardly hear themselves think the music was so loud.  
"There's Nick" said Charlie pointing to buffet table.  
Zoe let out a sigh of relief as they walked over.

The food looked great, there was probably enough on this one table to feed a small African country Zoe thought. She tapped Nick on the shoulder, who then spun round with two cocktail sausages in his mouth positioned as if they were fangs.  
"I need your blood" he moaned in his best Transylvanian accent.

Just then Henry appeared "great to see you Nick" he said holding out his hand for Nick shake, it was then he noticed the two cocktail sausages trapped in Nick's teeth, to everyone's surprise he saw the funny side of it and began laughing.

After a brief chat he left them to it

Elsewhere Adam was doing some dirty dancing with Kirsty; it had now become clear that Adams secret lover was in fact Kirsty.  
Big Mac and Noel were stuck together like glue as normal, Big Mac in his Shaun the sheep outfit and Noel dressed as a trusty looking farmer.  
Lenny and Jay had come as a cow, and the birthday girl Tess was looking very elegant in her princess peach costume. She wore a beautiful blond wig and a long pink dress.

"Look two beans" said Nick in a slightly raised tone of voice, leaning on the near by buffet table it became clear he was very unsteady on his feet.  
"What?" Yelled Charlie trying to raise his voice above the music.

Nick flashed him a sharp look and pointed to Jeff and Dixie who were standing at the bar dressed as two baked beans "their human beans" he chuckled "now all they need is Adam to go and stand in between them, then they would look like two balls and a cock"

"Um they would look like a man dressed as a sausage and a couple dressed as beans" stuttered Charlie quite taken back by Nick's crude humour.  
"Can't have sausage and beans without chips" said Nick standing up straight and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

He could see Charlie wasn't taking him on so he turned his attention to Zoe "are you going to eat that chip that's stuck in your horn?" He questioned nodding at Zoe's Viking helmet.

Suddenly the three of them were alerted by the muffled sound of two familiar voices.  
"Get yourself a new front end!"  
"Don't pull out!"  
"Let go of my arse"  
"Ahh my foot!"

It was Lenny and Jay in their prize winning Cow costume, Jay was taking control of the front and Lenny the back.  
Nick stood watching them stumble about bumping into chairs, tables and other people, he laughed and started stroking the cows head then running his hand over its long pointy horns, Charlie and Zoe burst into fits of laughter as one of the horns came off in Nick's hand.

He jumped back startled and dropped it "oh no we need an ambulance! No a vet! No get me Doctor Dolittle" cried Nick.  
"Nick its ok its not a real cow" responded Zoe calmly pulling him to the side of the room.

By this point Lenny had worked his way out of the costume and retrieved the broken horn from the floor "look at that" he moaned and started waving it in the air "we are going to have to pay for that!"  
"We? What do you mean we?" Asked Jay taking the cows head off his own.  
"Well your responsible for the front end but I'm happy to help you out" replied Lenny.  
"Help me out? I paid for the costume you still owe me your half" snapped Jay grabbing Lenny's back end and breaking the tail off, there, now we're even"  
"What have you done to my wee tail!"

"Boys please" interrupted Charlie getting in-between them "this is a party not a nursery playground"  
The two youngsters looked at each other "I better go and sort my horn out" muttered Jay walking off.

Elsewhere Zoe had managed to calm Nick down, they were now sat at a table watching the rest of the ED staff have a dance and a laugh.  
Glancing round Zoe noticed not everyone was having the time of their lives, Dylan and Sam sat across the room from her with their arms folded staring bluntly ahead, they had come as Tom and Jerry.

Zoe thought Dylan looked quite cute in his little mouse outfit, she would be lying to herself if she denied having a bit of a thing for him. Nick too had clocked them "have they just got divorced?" He asked rolling up a newspaper that had been left on the table.  
"I don't know what's going on between them" replied Zoe turning her head to face him only to find that he was no longer sat there, glancing round she saw him bolting across the dance floor towards Dylan and Sam.

With his hand wrapped round the tightly rolled up newspaper he barged past Adam and Kirsty knocking Adam to floor, bypassing Yuki and May who had come as Batman and cat woman.

He let out an almighty scream as he started beating Dylan over the head with the newspaper "dirty mouse! Vermin! Dirty mouse" he yelled as Charlie and Zoe pulled him off and dragged him outside.

"What the hell do you think your doing Nick!" Bellowed Charlie red faced.  
"There was a mouse I was trying to kill it, big deal"  
"Nick it was not a real mouse it was Dylan!" Screeched Zoe who was now losing the will to live.

Nick stood with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground, he shrugged his shoulders like a naughty school child and began muttering something under his breath.

"Charlie my man, any chance you could be my front end? Only Jay's pulled out again" asked Lenny who seemed to have appeared from nowhere.  
"Not right now Lenny" answered Charlie in a 'just get the fuck out of my face tone'

Just then Nick caught Lenny's eye "The big mans back!" He wailed "Mr J how you doing!"  
Nick stood there confused, where had he seen this half wit before he wondered?

Taking a moment to think it suddenly clicked "your that Scottish bastard that knocked over my dominoes!" He yelled.

"Lenny could you please leave us alone" instructed Charlie, veins were now beginning to pop out of his forehead, he stood with his hands on his hips looking first at Zoe then at Nick.

"What have you been taking Nick?" Charlie questioned, Nick shrugged his shoulders before turning round and hobbling towards the car.

Charlie and Zoe exchanged glances "has he been taking his medication properly?" was Charlie's question to Zoe before she had a chance to walk away, she looked hurt by this "of course he bloody has" she snapped "I better get him home" she stuttered rushing after Nick.

She opened the car door for him and strapped him in.  
After getting in herself and starting the car she couldn't control her anger and embarrassment anymore "I cannot believe what you just did in there!" She shouted slamming her foot down hard on the accelerator peddle "you are a complete and utter embarrassment! First the restaurant then here at the party! What is wrong with you Jordan!"

She couldn't understand it, she had been giving him his medication just as she had been instructed to, she had made no errors, he always took them bang on time yet he was showing signs of someone that was constantly high on recreational drugs.

Could it be possible? Did Charlie's final few words to them just before mean anything? Could he have a point?

Zoe shook the thought away where the hell would Nick get drugs from?

Maybe it was nothing to do with medication, maybe the surgery has caused some permanent brain damage, there was always a very high risk of that happening, sizeable amounts of brain tissue had been removed along with what they could of the tumour.  
When he was in hospital recovering the only clear signs were memory loss, weakness on the right side and some slurred speech.

Zoe slammed down the breaks in anger at a crossroad and turned to Nick who was now asleep in the passenger seat, she looked at his side profile as emotion came upon her.  
She wiped the tears away that had fallen from her eyes onto her cheeks.

Suddenly BANG everything went into slow motion as she felt the car being lifted off the ground, the drivers seat window shattered into a thousand pieces, the car was now rolling, spinning, turning, falling.  
The sound of glass breaking and metal scrapping the stony ground beneath the cars body echoed in her ears as the car twisted and turned for what seemed like forever.

The car finally came to a holt, all that could be heard was the song lyrics

'In the chilly hours and minutes  
Of uncertainty  
I want to be  
In the warm hold of your lovin' mind.  
To feel you all around me  
And to take your hand  
Along the sand,  
Ah, but I may as well try and catch the wind'

The faint sound waves from another cars radio belted out the immortal song words from somewhere close by...

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you again soon!**_

_**Twitter **_

_** covblazebabe**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Welcome back for chapter 13 people.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

She was floating through the flat, in the darkness leaving the living room, winding her way along the hall into Nick's room. She hovered over him as he lay sleeping; watching him draw laboured breaths before she moved away and floated back into the hall once again.

She came to the closed bathroom door, she watched it slowly open and though she knew she didn't want to enter for some reason an unseen force was pulling her in, she floated over the sink and glanced up at the mirror, gasping as she saw her reflection was pale, her ears and nose had thin blood dripping from them.

Soon she felt herself being sucked back into the hall and into the living area, over to the sofa where she would sleep, in this darkened room she could just make out the sofa, beside it there was a table, upon the table she could see the outline of a lamp and beyond that her eyes were drawn to the high hopes statue that stood against the freshly painted wall.

She was trying not to look, trying to close her eyes, but her eyes remained wide open and fixed on the creepy statue.

Still floating in mid-air she tried to focus, for a moment she felt relief, but only for a moment. Was she dreaming? How long is a moment in a dream? Less than a heart beat. Longer than a lifetime.  
Then it moved, the statue rose from the floor and to hovered in mid-air just like Zoe, it began coming towards her, closer and closer, her body was pumping with fear and then she saw it, Nicks blooded face in the head of the statue.

She screamed...

"Zoe!... Zoe! ... Zoe its Adam, you were having a dream... Zoe calm down"  
Sitting bolt upright she opened her eyes and felt Adams strong warming hands on her shoulders "what!" She shrieked waving her arms about, her heart was racing, beads of sweat were dripping down her cheeks.

"Zoe your in Holby ED, you had an accident, you've been here all night" he informed her still holding onto her shoulders.  
That's when it all started coming back "the car, Nick, what about Nick!"  
"Its ok Zoe Nicks fine"

"He's ok, You both got off very lightly" confirmed Charlie who was stood at the foot of the bed with a warming smile.

Just then the cubicle curtain swung open to reveal Nick, he stood with a cushion shoved up his shirt "Look I'm pregnant! I'm having a little tiny baby" he said excitedly.  
Zoe jumped off the bed and rushed over throwing her arms round him completely ignoring his outrageous statement.  
"Nick I thought you were... I thought….."  
"You were driving Zoe, you women drivers, what a rollercoaster ride, she gave me a good ride" he chuckled planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Zoe can you come and lie on the bed please I need to examine you" said Adam slipping on a pair of rubber gloves.  
She did as she was told and let Adam do his job "any pain anywhere?" He asked checking her over.  
"No none at all" she answered "im just a bit shaken"  
"Your very lucky" informed Adam looking over at Nick who had now plonked himself in a chair by the bed "both of you were very lucky, the cars a wreck, I don't know how you both got out alive let alone there being not so much as mark on you"

"The car, The other car, the people what happened to them!" Cried Zoe hysterically as the event of the crash raced through her mind.  
Adam looked at her, after a long pause he spoke softly "what other car?"  
"The other car, the car that drove us off the road" answered Zoe hurriedly.  
"There was no other car, you and Nick were found at the bottom of a hill a few miles from the hotel where the party was being held"

Zoe shook her head in disbelief "No Adam you've got it all wrong there was another car I heard music coming from it after the crash"  
"I think you might be a bit concussed Zoe get some rest" interrupted Charlie pulling Adam out of the cubicle and closing the curtain.

"Iv got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddly diddly there they are standing in the road..." Sang Nick in a cheerful tone.  
"Shut up will you" cried Zoe in anger, she was trying to think, how could they both have got out of that car, that wreck as Adam had described it, without one injury, not one scratch or graze, no bruises nothing!

"I'm pregnant" said Nick interrupting her trail of thought patting his bump "all this could be yours" he chucked.  
She looked over at him and rewarded his little joke with a smile "you any idea how much it costs to bring up cushions these days?" She muttered.

Nick laughed and joined her on the bed, he held her tight. Now this was more like it, the caring, loving warmth of Nick's arms made her feel safe.  
She held onto him like this moment was his or her last.

Nick suddenly looked up and smiled, she felt his warm breath on her face, they started kissing passionately "I want you" whispered Nick with fire in his eyes

He started kissing her all over her face and neck as she slowly began to undress him kissing him all the while. Soon he was on top of her in his boxers, his stiff cock pressing into her, he took off her bra and knickers.

That was her cue to start having some fun. She slipped his boxers down a little and wanked his erection slowly, he soon stopped her and kissed her all the way down to her already throbbing pussy, his tongue moved in circles around her clit and outer lips, she let out a moan as she gripped his head to keep him in place.

He looked up and winked at her before kissing her inner thighs licking his way up to her tummy and breasts "oh Nick give it to me, I want you" she moaned as electric waves of pleasure bolted through her body, he moved to her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth then slipped his cock into her nice shaved tight pussy, slowly sliding it in and out.  
She was moaning the whole time. she came about 10 minutes later but Nick wasn't ready yet, he kept moving slowly letting out short groans here and there, she put her hands on his bum and raised her hips so he could penetrate her deeper, his eyes were locked with hers as he made love to her slowly.

She slipped one hand down off his bum and squeezed his balls, this sent him over the edge as he speeded up and blew his hot man milk inside her "fuck Zoeeee" he moaned collapsing on top of her.

Elsewhere.  
"Her breath was down your neck like someone with a blow lamp trying to get paint off a door" chuckled Jeff.  
"You think so" laughed Adam embarrassed.  
"She had weekend in Brighton written all over her" added Dixie.  
Adam shook his head and grabbed some notes from reception, he was about to check on Nick and Zoe when Big Mac patted him on the back "so you and Kirsty then" he said loud enough for most of the ED to hear.

"Um yes" muttered Adam unsure how to react, he and Kirsty had been seeing each other on the quiet for a few weeks, they both knew that nine times out of ten work relationships don't last. There was him and Jess which ended in disaster, Zoe and Shaun another disaster, although these were more of affairs than loving relationships.

He mumbled something to Big Mac before concluding his journey to cubicle 4 where Nick and Zoe were; by the time he got there they were both dressed and cuddling on the bed.

"Right you two can go home" he said with a smile "I finish soon I can give you a lift"  
His offer was declined "we will get a taxi" said Zoe standing up and getting her belongings.  
"Suit yourself" grunted Adam sounded offended.

They made their way through the ED towards the front doors "a clot formed in her heart shot up into her brain and she died" shouted Dylan.  
"You can try and be a bit more sensitive" muttered Charlie.  
"We're off now guys" said Zoe interrupting them.  
"Ah I want a word with you" spat Dylan pointing and waving his finger at Nick who was looking at the floor.  
"Another time" advised Zoe pulling Nick away any conflict.

They got a taxi home and settled down on the sofa, they watched a bit of tele and had a bite to eat, soon it was 12 midnight, the time seemed to have moved so fast, Nick had fallen asleep.  
"Goodnight Nick" Zoe whispered kissing his cheek, she didn't want to wake him he looked so peaceful.

She covered him up and took their empty dinner plates into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine a chill ran down her spine, the room seemed to turn ice cold, she walked back into the living area and looked around.

Glancing over at the high hopes statue she noticed the eyes were no longer looking lovingly at the baby it cradled in its arms...

They were now looking at her...

_**Thanks for reading people, hope you are enjoying the story!**_

_**Follow me on twitter**_

_** covblazebabe**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Welcome to chapter 14 people, hope your all enjoying so far!**_

That statue's stare burned into her, like it was controlling her, telling her, forcing her to do something, at the back of her mind she knew what it was.  
She sat down and looked over at Nick peacefully sleeping, lost in the land of nod.

That thing in his head eating away at him, stopping him spending the rest of her life with her, that thing that was going to eventually kill him, how could she deal with this? Now she was pregnant, pregnant with his child and he was dying.

She couldn't tell him she was pregnant she wanted someone to be there for her, be there forever, but she knew Nick couldn't possibly be there forever, there was more chance of Harry Houdini being contacted from beyond the grave on Halloween.

His pain and suffering was getting worse everyday but she had to be strong, she had to live for them both, then suddenly her thoughts, hopes and dreams faded into the darkness of the night.

Yet she looked at Nick, so pale, so fragile, so unwell, she knew what she had to do.

She took a syringe from her bag, in her mind it suddenly became clear what Nick really wanted, like that frozen moment in the hospital when he whispered 'kill me' she should have done it then, and now she knew he wanted to die.

She felt so guilty for saving him, he was never going to get any better even if he did he would never be the same, the past few weeks told her that.

She held the syringe high in the air before her, giving it a gentle nudge to make sure it was clear and she whispered "goodnight Mr Jordan, goodnight"

The needle was carefully pushed into the vain on his wrist "goodnight I'll always love you" she muttered as she pushed down on the syringe, but something was watching her, something was stopping her, that statue again, staring at her maybe.

She took a deep breath and injected the content of the syringe into his vain before anything could stop her, he twitched as the poison shot round his body shutting down his respiratory system first, he opened his eyes and looked at Zoe, then saw the empty syringe on the table.  
"Zoe what you done?" He muttered as saliva dribbled from his lips and pain, worse pain than he'd ever felt shot through him.

"Oh no Zoe you haven't" his words came slurred and fearful, she looked at him and stroked his head as he gasped for breath "I'm sorry Nick I should have done it before" she whispered kissing his head and watching him slip away.

"Ambulance Zoe ambulance" he pleaded "don't want to die"

She then knew she had made a terrible mistake, but what could she do now? His internal organs were failing, shutting down, as she looked at him blood was dribbling out of his ears and that faraway look was in his eyes...

"Nick I'm so sorry" she sobbed holding his hand, the feel of his skin was now clammy, cold, ice cold, "I don't want you to suffer anymore" she whimpered.

Suddenly he started to fit, blood poured from his ears, nose and eyes there was no doubt he was dying in the worst possible way now "I'm so sorry Nick" Zoe screamed watching him suffer before her.

His body shook ten to the dozen, Zoe screamed as his dying body hit the floor "ZOE" he cried, this wasn't how it was meant to happen, he was awake during the fit, what had she done wrong? He was meant to pass peacefully in his sleep, now he was dying slowly and in pain in front of her eyes.

Finally he stopped blood covered the floor, the living room looked like the aftermath of the Amityville murders.  
Zoe stood up and walked to the phone.  
should she call an ambulance?...

_**Wow whatever next people? Is Zoe a murderer?**_

_**Please review or comment if you can.**_

_**Twitter**_

_** covblazebabe**_.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok guys I think its time to end this one now, it's a bit out there but hey this is fan fiction anything can happen, that's the beauty of it! And one reason why I love writing! You can play god! Hope you enjoy the final chapter.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

"Time of death 11.59"  
The ED staff stepped back and looked at the body of Nick Jordan, lifeless, drained... dead.  
Zoe stood outside watching with tears in her eyes, handcuffs on her wrists and two police officers stood either side of her, she had killed him in her mind that's what he had wanted all along.

Adam and Charlie cleaned him up, as they removed every tube a different thought passed through their minds "she didn't mean to do this Charlie" sighed Adam covering Nick's body up with a clean white sheet.

"I don't know" answered Charlie with tears running down his cheeks "she should be at the funeral though, they shouldn't stop her from being there" he sobbed.

Adam looked up and the two men's eyes met, they both knew what each other was thinking "there's a way she could be" muttered Adam.

"How?" said Charlie confused and seemingly dazed "from here she's going straight to jail, no passing go, no collecting two hundred pounds"  
"Charlie this is not monopoly" screamed Adam angrily.

Charlie cleared his throat and tears "sorry, sorry um what you mean?" He questioned.

"The funeral" started Adam "Zoe needs to be there and she can't because of the police, we have to do something"  
Charlie now looked even more confused "what Adam what you saying?"

"We will steel the body and have our own funeral, when Zoe comes in here to say goodbye we steel them both her and the body" said Adam with a smile glancing at Zoe and the police who stood quietly, distantly behind those spooky swinging ED doors.

Charlie shook his head in disapproval "we can't do that it's daft and more to the point its illegal"  
"Don't you think it's what Nick would have wanted?" Questioned Adam "don't be Mr F the fuddy duddy, be Mr F for fun"  
Charlie hovered around a metal tray containing mostly surgical equipment for a few moments mulling the situation over "she killed him Adam, maybe she wasn't and isn't in her right mind but she still took his life" he muttered picking up a cold cup of tea from the side.

Adam looked out at Zoe who stood with tears rolling down her cheeks, regret filled her deep dark eyes, she didn't mean to kill him, it was a mistake, maybe she had had to much to drink, maybe she was going mad or maybe there was another reason for her actions.

The police allowed her to enter the resus where Nick's body lay so she could say a final goodbye, Adam crept up beside her "Zo, take these" he said slipping some keys into her pocket "I'll distract the police you go down to the basement and out through the fire escape, we are going to do this properly, we are all going to say goodbye to Nick properly"

Zoe shot him a look of confusion "w….w ….what?"  
"Shush, just do as I say" whispered Adam walking out of resus and over to the police, as he lead them away Charlie and Zoe exchanged glances "let's go" urged Charlie reluctantly pulling the bed away from the wall "we must be quiet"

The two of them managed to get to the lift without being seen, once in they stood in silence, Zoe stared at Nick, dead, lifeless, pale she couldn't believe what she had done, what was she thinking?

The lift hit the basement floor and the doors opened to reveal a very smug looking Adam "half way there guys" he muttered pulling the bed out of the lift.  
"So what now?" Asked Charlie in a nervous tone.  
"Now we get out of here and take Nick somewhere he would want to be, he will be watching over us, counting on us"  
"Adam this is stupid what the hell is wrong with you!" Yelled Charlie finally losing it "he's dead! Look certified dead!" He continued grabbing Nick's limp hand and waving it around.

"Ohhhhhhh" came a noise from the body.  
"Ahhh he's alive" shrieked Zoe backing herself up against the wall.  
"Guys its just air coming out of him" informed Adam shaking his head "seriously you two watch to many horror film"

They wheeled the bed down the long, cold, winding hallway towards the fire exit.  
Suddenly they heard a noise which stopped them in their tracks "what was that" whispered Zoe looking round.  
"Someone must have followed us down here" said Charlie spotting the flicking light of a touch ahead of them.  
"We've got to find another way out" instructed Adam pulling the bed as quietly as possible the other way slowly at first then breaking into a run, down the corridor they went, through some double doors and round a sharp corner bursting out the fire escape which led to the car park.

"This way" he called heading towards an ambulance with the back doors already open, it was like someone had left it like that for them, inviting them in. "Come on help me get him in" continued Adam adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
"So now your adding theft to your list of criminal offences" spat Charlie un amused.  
"Yes and your an accessory" bit back Adam slamming the doors shut and climbing into the drivers seat.

"Hey stop that's my ambulance!" Came Jeff's irate voice, but it was to late Adam pressed down hard on the accelerator pedal and sped out of the ED car park leaving Jeff trailing behind "oi you plum! I'll have you!" He yelled dropping his cheese burger and rushing after them on foot "get back here!"

Adam let out a sigh of relief as they hit clear roads "this is fucking crazy" spat Charlie as he sat with his arms folded.  
Adam at this point didn't take him on, he kept his eyes on the road, right now he was thinking his idea was truly stupid but they had come this far, non of them could back out now.  
He switched on the radio for a very bad timed version of 'staying alive' to belt out of the speakers. Zoe began laughing hysterically.

"Zoe, shut up just shut up" wailed Charlie "non of this is funny, we're going to end up behind bars!"  
"Take a pill" snapped Adam speeding up "shit" he yelled as the ambulance swerved violently, flipping over, sending himself, Zoe, Charlie and Nick's body hard against the side, they all screamed in horror as the ambulance flipped over again. They were rolling down a hill fast, blood flew from their bodies as the vehicle pounded the ground beneath it.

Suddenly after what seemed like an eternity they came to a holt.  
"Is everyone alright?" Stuttered Adam looking round, blood poured from his ears and nose, he felt sick as the sight of his friends came into view.  
Charlie lay lifeless with his eyes wide open, Zoe lay on top of Nick, a huge pole through both of their bodies binding them together.

"Oh no" he cried "what have I done?" He pulled himself up and crawled out of the wrecked vehicle, standing staring at the sky he collapsed in a heap on the pebble ground, lay their watching the clouds move in and out of each other he peacefully slipped away...

_**Thank you for reading guys I hope you enjoyed the story!**_

_**Please review or comment if you have the time.**_

_**Follow me on twitter;**_

_** covblazebabe**_


End file.
